


Sway

by xxjewelbox



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjewelbox/pseuds/xxjewelbox
Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post to "imagine the OTP" lying in a hammock together. Not much but pure fluff. And yeah like we can't imagine leggy Menalippe and smol Antiope doing this. I dare you.





	Sway

For having inhabited Themyscira for millennia, there always seems to be something new to discover on the island. Menalippe considers this to be a testament to how boredom breeds invention, not just necessity, but that’s neither here nor there.

Instead of mentally running through the list of Amazons who could have found this shaded grove of oaks and set up a hammock, the tall brunette kept her eyes trained on the canopy above her, a feeling of peace re-settling in her bones. The feeling never left her, not on this island and not with Antiope in her arms, but her general would be very cross with her if she ever truly let her guard down.

The aforementioned general was lying peacefully on top of her, their bodies fit into a mold that had to have been crafted by Aphrodite herself when the Amazons emerged from the sea. While normally either one of them would be taking advantage of their seclusion to embrace acting like young lovers, Antiope was fast asleep. The week had been more exhausting than normal, as Diana’s training was stepping up and requiring more of the general’s time and energy; and, although her lover would never admit to it, more of her energy.

Menalippe could tell as the week had gone on – she always had been better at reading Antiope’s body language than the rest of their sisterhood – in the smallest drop in her shield arm when she would go to strike, an almost imperceptible slowing down of her sword when she would thrust, it hadn’t taken a stroke of genius to later saddle their horses from the stables and insist Antiope go on a patrol with her. Many Amazons would probably tease that “ _patrol_ ” was code for finding an excuse to slip away and indulge carnal desires (they all were guilty of it from time to time) – if it had been any other than the general and her lieutenant.

It wasn’t a date, that much Menalippe had to reassure Antiope in order to convince her to leave the training in Artemis’s more than capable hands. By the time they could no longer hear the sound of iron swords making contact coming from the training ground, Antiope had relaxed enough to the point where Menalippe felt as if she could explain the plan behind her idea.

“I thought we could relax. Like we used to, before Diana grew old enough to train,” the brunette blurted into the silence that settled between them, having figured that any explanation would help gauge her wife’s current mood at being taken away from the training fields.

To her surprise, there was even less resistance than earlier.

“Okay.”

_Okay_? Had Hermes, the trickster of Olympus, replaced her wife with a pliant soul? Was this Zeus impersonating Antiope to try and sleep with a woman he shouldn’t? (If it was the latter, then he would not enjoy forcing himself of Menalippe, as she would do Hera proud and fight him valiantly.)

“Okay?” Menalippe parroted, confused.

“Yes, okay,” Antiope repeated, with no indicator of stress in her voice outside of its usual gruff tone. “It has been a while since we rode outside of drills, and it’d be nice to not have to listen to Penthisela grumble about our new arrival yet again.” But when Antiope turned to look at Menalippe, there was a smile in her eyes and threatening to cross her lips.

That sly woman.

Truthfully, they did end up patrolling the cliffs a little bit, although Menalippe had been subtly steering them towards a place that Venelia had told her about (a few centuries ago, although she didn’t know who set it up), the shaded grove of oaks where they were currently in repose.

By the time Menalippe had gotten Antiope to shed much of her armor, leaving them both in tunics, and then settled into the hammock with her, Antiope had closed her eyes fairly quickly. While listening to her wife’s heartbeat, letting the constant rhythm eventually lull her into sleep, this was far more than Menalippe could have planned for.

Instead she let her left leg hang off the edge, toe of her sandal buried into the grass as she rocked them side-to-side. As they rocked, the brunette tilted her chin downwards to take a look at the peacefully-sleeping Antiope, restraining a chuckle deep in her chest at the image of her lover sleeping without thrashing. However, her focus on withholding her laughter caused the background motion of her leg to cease, which somehow started the blonde to shift out of her rest (really?!?, just her luck).

"Mena," the blonde started to murmur and move, putting her limbs in places that Aphrodite certainly would have approved of, although difficult to take advantage of in a hammock. Jolted out of her amusement, Menalippe immediately returned her focus to causing their hammock to sway, smiling in relief as Antiope's eyes fluttered shut once again and she returned to her head to its spot on her chest.

Her leg might cramp up and make for a painful next few days, but the reward of getting her wife to sleep just a little bit restfully would be well worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I've actually written in years, and I figured on using fluff to help get me started again, even though I have plenty ideas for both one-shots and multi-chapter fics. I don't have a beta reader so all errors and not-great writing is all mine. Any suggestions, comments, or whatever you want is much appreciated.
> 
> There's an Easter Egg from the CW's Legends of Tomorrow, for those who catch it, despite the fact that we know the DCEU and the Arrowverse aren't connected at all. Which I could discuss, but I won't.
> 
> Here's the tumblr post I got inspired from: http://foxjae.tumblr.com/post/124429320235/hi-friends-just-here-to-remind-you-not-to-imagine


End file.
